Obsesion
by troypayroxmysoxs
Summary: Sharpay and Troy were best friend until somthing happend that brok up thier friendship one of thier parents is obssed with one of them find out in obsession.
1. Thoughts

Hey people wow its been a long time since I've put something on here but I started my freshman year like most of you have and it is hard to much homework not enough free time to do anything but this story is actually my English assignment we had to make

_Hey people wow its been a long time since I've put something on here but I started my freshman year like most of you have and it is hard to much homework not enough free time to do anything but this story is actually my English assignment we had to make up a short story and mine was troypay of course so I thought that I might share it with you guys. Today I was reading a magazine and I saw that they might do hsm4 but then I turned the page and saw that Zac and Vanessa might be moving in with each other so I tore it up but now I'll get on with the story._

I will always love you

"Twoy"? A four year old Sharpay yelled as she searched her backyard for her best friend. It was a warm spring day and they were playing hide-go-seek for their play date their parents set up.

"Twoy"?! She called again she was starting to worry she had always found him by now because he hasn't a very good hider and I guess he just proved her wrong.

"Twoy"! She yelled again she was very upset now her voice was trembling and she had tears coming to her eyes she was tired and her feet hurt from walking around there huge backyard. That's when she gave up she sat down on the ground.

"Twoy"? She called out weakly one final time before she started crying. Troy who was hiding in her play house that looked a lot like her real one heard her crying. So he came out of the house.

"Here I am Pay"! He yelled to her and opens his arms giving her a cheesy grin. She looked up and saw him smiling at her

"Twoy"! She said as she ran over to him as fast as her little legs would let her go and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Twoy I thought that you left me"! Sharpay said hugging him still.

"I could never leave you pay you're my best friend". Troy said pulling away from their hug

"Ha-ha you never found me Pay you know what that means don't you"! He said.

"No what does it mean Twoy"? Sharpay asked she didn't remember Troy telling her about this part of the game.

"It means that I get to have you cookies later"! Troy said running in a circle like he was flying. Then Sharpay tripped him. Troy fell ad looked up at Sharpay.

"Ow Pay what did you do that for"? He said rubbing his sore knees.

"First because you made me cry and Sharpay Evans doesn't cry and second you can't have my cookies"! She yelled at him he looked down for bit and looked back up at her he was crying now and Sharpay felt horrible.

"Oh Twoy I'm sorry I didn't mean it here let me kiss it and make it better". She said then she bent down and kissed his knees.

"There how do they feel now"? She asked him he just grinned at her.

"I lot better now Pay thanks"! He said then he lay backward and patted a spot right next to him for Sharpay to lie she lay down next to them and they watched the clouds.

"Twoy". Sharpay said.

"Yeah Pay"? Troy said turning to her.

"You're my best friend and promise we will be forever and evers". She said looking into his blue eyes.

"Ok I promise we will be best friend forever and evers". Troy said and Sharpay and him linked pinkies and continued to watch the clouds for a little bit until Sharpay spoke up again.

"I love you Twoy". She said and he blushed and put his arm around her.

"I love you too pay"! Troy said and she blushed and they continued to watch the clouds until they were called inside.

Sharpay had been thinking about that day for the longest time her and Troy were best friends for ever until they turned 9 that was the year that they dated it was wonderful and it was also the first time they had their first kiss they lasted until they enter middle school then Troy's mom and dad had separated and so did Sharpay's parents and they were their for each other. One day Troy just came up to her and broke up with her she was sad but she didn't want to lose her best friend so they stayed friends. Then when they turned 13 Troy went to basketball camp and when he came back Sharpay called him and he said he had to go and he would call her later he never did and Sharpay became very upset then after that they never talked to each other again maybe a hi or bye in the hall way but nothing more than that.

"Shar"? Ryan called and snapped his fingers in front of her face a couple of times.

"Huh"? She said.

"Still thinking about Troy"? He asked her.

"Yeah I don't even know why he just all of a sudden popped into my head". Sharpay said rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Maybe it was when you were in the backyard and you say the little heart that Troy carved for you and him in the tree". Ryan said and Sharpay went back into dreamland about that day

_Flashback_

"_Troy where are we going"? Sharpay asked him they were about 10 now and they were dating now he was holding her hand leading her through the backyard._

"_Chill Pay were almost there". He said and then they stopped_

"_Troy this is the picnic table in the backyard". Sharpay said confused about why they were there._

"_Duh Pay I know where we are". Troy said smiling at her._

"_Well why are we here anyway"? Sharpay asked her boyfriend._

"_Because we just are". He said and sat by a tree Sharpay sat by him then he took out a knife and turned around and carver T&S forever and put it in a heart. Sharpay saw him and she started to cry a little._

"_Do you like it"? He asked her._

"_I love it Troy"! She said and hugged him._

"_I love you". Troy told her and he kissed her it was just a short simple kiss full of a lot of love._

" _I love you too". She said and they just sat there the rest of the day hugging each other._

Sharpay sighed thinking about that day then she got up to go to her locker so she could go home and try and get Troy off if her mind for now at least.

_OK there it is a new story not sure of rating now maybe T or M but it will be put at T for now they were very mature to be ten weren't they but that's ok they are just cool like that well I am excited for hsm3 what about u guys I bet but it's a little saddening knowing that the original cast is gone I might cry at the end but I'll be ok. I also did this story because not may troypay stories are being updated and it makes me sad so I will try and update this as much as possible. Peace out people-- Shanana_


	2. The dream

I Will Always Love You

I Will Always Love You

_Bonjour, cava moi cava tres bien. Yes I am taking French and it is hard but not as hard I as I thought but anyway I forgot what the 1__st__ chapter was about totally so this chapter might be a little random sorry!_

"Troy". Sharpay moaned out as he kissed down her neck and his hand were up her shirt and going higher and higher going under her bra. Sharpay's hands in his hair bringing him back up to kiss him they were making out Troy was just about to take her shirt and bra off……… BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!

"Ugh"! Sharpay yelled as her alarm went off and she struggled to turn it off. She sat up threw it off the nightstand and then plopped back down on the pillow and screamed in the pillow.

"Why does this keep"? She screamed out loud.

"Why does what keep happing"? Her brother asked walking into her room.

"Nothing Ryan get out"! She yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine be that way then". He said then walked out of the door. Sharpay then got out of bed and go ready to go to school for another day of trying to avoid thinking and looking at Troy Bolton. Sharpay got into school and was met by her best friend Taylor.

"Hey Tay". Sharpay said waving at her and running to her as fast as her heels would let her go.

"Hey Shar"! Taylor said.

"Guess what happened this morning". Sharpay said as they walked to their lockers.

"What"? She asked.

"I had that dream again". She said stopping in the hall way.

"OMG Shar are you serious not again this has been going on for like 2 weeks already. Taylor said.

"So what do I do"? Sharpay pay wined leaning her head on Taylors shoulder.

"It's ok Shar you will forget about Troy soon I promise". Taylor said.

"Ugh why is he stuck in my head all the time"? Sharpay said.

"Tay this might be bad I think I am in love with Tr—Taylor stopped her by coving her mouth with her hand. And turning her around. Sharpay then hugged Taylor.

"I love you sooo much Tay"! She said.

"I thought you might wan to see that before you just said what I think you were about to say". She said

"Yeah that could have been bad having Troy right behind me and then saying that I love him". Sharpay said out loud.

"Sharpay NOOOO"! Taylor said then she slapped her head with her hand.

"What"? She said then she turned around to see Troy wide-eyed and his whole team and Gabriella who Sharpay considered part of the basketball team anyway standing there right behind her.

"Oh you guys thought I meant that Troy". Sharpay said laughing

"Yeah right". She said. "I meant Troy that lives in like Florida I went there for the summer and meet Troy there he is hot not like him". She said pointing to Troy Bolton then walking away with Taylor behind them.

"Well that could have ended badly". Sharpay said as they walked away.

"Ya think"? Taylor said and hit her lightly on her head.

"So you know you just told a total and complete lie right". Taylor told Sharpay as they sat down in homeroom.

"I know but I couldn't do it Tay". She said.

"Well Chad looked a little scared when you said it". Taylor said grinning.

"Yes that was the only good part about it". Sharpay said laughing. Just as she stopped laughing Troy walked in and sat by Sharpay. Now she didn't except that he never sits by her only by Gabriella and Chad so this was a little scary.

"Taylor"! Sharpay whispered. She looked over at Sharpay because she was like 3 seats away. Sharpay then started pointing to Troy and pretending like she was kissing him this made Taylor laugh really loud causing the teacher to look at her.

"Is there something you would like to say Taylor"? Mrs. Darbus said.

"No". She said then shot a dirty look at Sharpay so just mouthed I love you and waved which made Taylor smile.

"So Sharpay ummm what does this Troy from Florida look like"? Troy asked her. Sharpay looked around and behind her and then she noticed that Troy was talking to her.

"Oh um he has brown hair ad green eyes". She said and turned back to the front.

"Oh does he play sports". He asked her.

"Yeah he plays b-

"Let me guess baseball". Troy said smiling at her a little.

"No he plays football for your information". Sharpay said.

"Oh whatever not like I would go out with you if you liked my anyway". Troy said and shrugged and turned around. This broke her heart into millions of pieces so she raised her hand.

"Can I go to the restroom"? She asked then she got up and ran out of the room in tears. Taylor knew what happened she saw Troy talking to Sharpay so she asked to go to and before se ran out she shot Troy an even dirtier look than what she looked at Sharpay with and she ran after her best friend. Troy felt horrible he loved Sharpay and he was just trying not to tell her that in class.

Troy loved her with all his heart and he was trying no to just stand up and kiss her right there with her short skirt and high heels and tank top that hid nothing and she just looked so damn sexy right then and their he had to tell her something just no to go crazy but now she knew he would never like her not after what he just said. He had been thinking about when they were playing hide-go-seek at four and then she kissed her knees he still had a scar to prove and also he had her little lip imprints he didn't know how I happened but it did and he looked at it every day and night.

"Shar baby what's wrong"? Taylor said as she walked into the bathroom and hugging her best friend.

"He said he would never go out with me"! She said sobbing.

"Oh its ok don't cry shhh don't cry". She said.

"I can't help it I love him"! She said

"I know you do but you can find someone else and also he's an ass". Taylor said.

Like Chad's not"? Sharpay said and they both laughed.

"Your right Tay". She said. She then fixed her make up and walked out of the bathroom linking arms with Taylor. When they left the bathroom someone came out of the end stall and had a look on their face because they knew a secret and the whole school was going to find out tomorrow.

_Hello peoples I am finished with this chapter and now here are review people that I like to thank for leaving the review! Shanana_

2627adik: yes the story was cute in the beginning but it gets ugly no I'm just kidding but thanks for the review!

nrisley19892007: So are you saying that you won't love it later? NO just kidding I hope you love it later I'm trying to work hard on it yea keep reading and reviewing please!

troypay-zashley-4ever: You wont find out why he ignored her till later but it will be awesome so you have to keep reading to find out!

Evane21:Yea not to many of them out there anymore it saddens me but your not a dork for crying at the end I will but I hope Ashley and Zac are in another movie together that would be so awesome !


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Always Love You

Obsession

_Hello peoples here I am with a new chapter I'm kind of changing the story a bit but I all works out._

Wednesday morning was a normal day for Sharpay until she got into school she would hear people say she was a man stealer and a slut and she didn't know why she had just gotten into school and she hadn't done anything wrong over the weekend so she didn't know what everyone was talking about. She was confused till she heard on person say that Gabriella told them that Sharpay was stealing Troy from her that's when she went mad. Sharpay then walked up to Gabriella and slapped her.

"What the hell is wrong with you"! She asked her.

"What are you talking about you psycho bitch"! Gabby said holding her sore cheek.

"I heard that you are telling people that I'm stealing Troy from you"! She yelled in her face.

"Well you did say that you loved him". She said.

"When did I say that"! She said getting even more irritated.

"Yesterday in the bathroom with Taylor when you were telling her what Troy said to you and personal I agree with him who would go out with you you're an ugly, self center bitch who only care's about her self". Gabby said. Sharpay looked at Gabby and punched her in her face as hard as she could it must have been pretty hard because she heard her nose crack. Gabriella screamed and blood came pouring out of her nose.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again and f.y.i I already dated Troy". She said before walking away.

Later on that day

"You didn't"! Taylor said as they sat in library for free time.

"Yup I punched her dead in her nose it broke". Sharpay said with a proud smile.

"Good job now she knows not to talk to you like that anymore". Taylor said then the bell rang

"Well I have to get home early today Tay". Sharpay said walking slowly to her car.

"Why"? She asked.

"Because my mom wants me to help her umm move the living room around a bit". Sharpay said.

"Ok well bye I'll call you later of something". Taylor said then ran off. Sharpay go into her car and started on her way home……….

Troy opened then front door to his house and stepped in quietly and looked around hoping that his dad wouldn't be home yet he miss basketball practice to study for his test in the library when he saw Taylor and Sharpay talking and he forgot all about the test. Troy sighed and went up to his room and opens the door then his dad came from his bathroom.

"Ahhhhh"! Troy yelled.

"Dad you scared the crap out of me"! He said holding his chest.

"Well serves you right you missed practice today why"? His dad asked him.

"I was studying in the library for a test". He said.

"OK but now you have to practice here and I will be twice as long a regular practice now getting ready". His dad said before walking out of the door. Troy sighed and began to get ready for practice…………

Sharpay got home and kicked off her shoes and looked for her mom around the house she and her dad had gotten a divorce and now her mom was hooking up with guys that were way to young for her like almost Sharpay's age but maybe a year or two older but it was still bad. Sharpay couldn't take it she hated seeing her mom with younger guys and not her dad, but she had to get over it.

"Mom"! Sharpay called out walking around the house Ryan wasn't home he was at baseball practice which left her all alone to meet her moms new man candy.

"Mother"! Sharpay yelled. When she got to the den she heard giggling she went in to see her mom and a guy who looks about 20 making out on the couch.

"OH MY GOODNESS"! Sharpay yelled as she saw them. They pulled a part really quick.

"Sharpay darling I would like you to meet my new boyfriend Paul". Her mom said.

"Hey you must be Sharpay". He said and reached his hand out to shake hers. She just glared at him and walked up to her room.

"Ugggghhhh". Sharpay screamed into her pillow when she got up to her room.

"How could she doo this to me". She cried. Then Sharpay called Taylor.

"Hello". Taylor said

"Hey it's me". Sharpay said crying a little still.

"Hey Shar what's wrong". Taylor asked her.

"My mom got a new boyfriend again". Sharpay said

"Oh I'm so sorry Pay". Taylor said. There was some noise in the background Taylor's mom was talking to her.

"Hey Shar I have to go I'll call you later ok". Taylor said.

"Yeah ok ". Sharpay said then they hung up.

Sharpay sat in her room and cried until her brother came home he was the only one who she could talk to that actually understood her and she loved him for that. She heard some screaming form downstairs and then someone stomping upstairs. Ryan was home and he was just as mad as she was about mom new boyfriend. Then Ryan came busting through her door.

"So you saw Paul"? Sharpay said sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah I did". Ryan said ferocious.

"Well you're not the only one who is upset about this". Sharpay said.

"I hate it when she does this she just told me that she wanted Paul to move in her since their relationship is going great right now". Ryan said pacing around the room.

"Are you serous"! Sharpay said jumping up off her bed.

"Yeah I am". Ryan said. Then Sharpay broke down crying and Ryan went to comfort her.

"Don't cry Shar it will be ok he won't be her very long anyway". Ryan said hugging her.

"Yeah but I still don't want him to be here nobody but daddy". Sharpay said.

"I want dad to be her to Shar but that's not going to happen so were going to have to try our best to deal with theses guys". Ryan said.

"Your right Ry". Sharpay said pulling back from their hug.

"I'm always right". Ryan said grinning at her she smiled and hit him lightly.

"Now you get some rest ok". Ryan said.

"Ok I love you Ryan". Sharpay said.

"Love you too sis". Then Ryan closed the door and went to his own bed room.

Sharpay was now lonely and still upset so she did something that she thought she would never do again she picked up the phone and dialed the to familiar number that she had memorized by heart Troy Bolton's. It rang a couple of times before she heard a scratchy male voice on the other line.

"Hello"? Troy said.

"Troy". Sharpay said.

"Yeah Sharpay what's up? Troy asked.

"We need to talk".

_Ok there we go I changing the story a bit like I said up their I think it will be better than what I was going to do so here is the first chapter of the new story basically ok peace out homies—Shanana_


End file.
